Of Dirt and Grime
by Anybodys
Summary: Rose and Doctor get a little dirty after an adventure, both literally and figuratively. Plotless smut. Sorry for the lack of a better title.


After the doors of the TARDIS slammed shut and the Doctor took off, silence overtook them. Rose, panting only slightly now, looked up at the Doctor. The same weary eyes met her. Both were covered in debris and filth, having run from an exploding building through the sewers. The Doctor's face was almost completely black in some places, a dirty brown in others. His hair was coated in revolting gunk, as well as his suit.

She broke the quiet first. "We have really powerful stain remover or something of the sort, right?"

"I know even better tricks," he said, the sparkle in his eyes even more prominent from all the grime on him.

"Ugh, this is so disgusting," she said. "Look at _you_."

He sent her a look. "Look at you."

A grin unfolding across her face, she replied, "Look at both of us."

"Mostly you," he said, interested with the different levers and buttons in the TARDIS.

"Excuse you!" she exclaimed, but her eyes glimmered with happiness.

A returning smirk was flashed in her direction. "I'll go try to clean our clothes," he said.

"I was just going to rinse- er, drown this stuff off," she told him. "I'll set my clothes outside the door."

He nodded, taking the jacket of the suit off. "Right."

Rose went to the bathroom, stripping her clothes off. She made faces as the putrid stench of random things hit her nose. She felt sick as slimy things rubbed against her as she tried pulling her clothes off. When she finally did and got in the shower, she cleaned herself three times, and even them felt contaminated. However, she felt the stay was getting lengthy and stepped out nonetheless, wrapping a towel around her hair. She dried herself off with another towel, reaching down and realizing her robe was not there. Sighing angrily, she wrapped a towel around her so she could go get the robe she wore almost as a tradition after every shower.

As she exited into the hallway, she heard the Doctor's voice call, "Rose? Is that you?"

She turned to the direction of his voice, but he couldn't be seen. "Yeah?"

"Could you come here for a moment?"

Hoping it was the right way, she went down the hallway and turned right. She was correct in her guessing he was in the tiny place he called the laundry room. As she entered, she saw the Doctor run in front of her, wearing nothing other than a set of boxers. She gave him a look.

Seeing her, he said, "Look at yourself."

Rolling her eyes, she asked. "What d'you want?"

He waved a hand at the machine used to wash things. "I'm trying to increase both the power and speed of the cleaning cycle for a higher efficiency rate. I just need you to help me for a minute."

"What do you need?" she asked, stepping to him.

"Hold this steady right here." He pointed to a knob inside the machine.

She did as she was told, the Doctor screwing and pulling things around her. The Doctor adjusted one last thing before throwing his hands up in the air. "Ha, ha! It's finished!"

Rose let go, stepping back so he could close the machine up again. "Let's try it," he said, turning the knobs on the machine.

There was a loud bang, knocking the Doctor and Rose to the floor. "Oh," came the Doctor's small voice. "Did I not place that in the right spot...?"

As he was rambling to himself, Rose sat up, rubbing her head. The towel around her hair fell gently onto the floor, her hands stumbling to fix the towel around her. She slightly grimaced as she tried standing up. The Doctor noticed her, shutting up instantly and hurrying over to her. She felt his arm around her waist, the other on her hand. He helped lift her up, Rose slowly pushing onto her feet.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Nah, I'm okay." She paused. "Jus' tired."

"Let's go to your room then," he suggested. He walked with her, arms strong and tight around her. Inside, she felt a faint impulse to swoon.

"You need dressed," he murmured as they entered the room. "Do you want me to leave?"

Rose stood up straighter, heart pounding in her ears as she moved her hand down his back. "No," she said, letting go of him. Twisting her body to see him, she gave a small smile before kissing him forcefully.

"Oh." His voice was quiet again, full of surprise. He pulled away from her, their eyes locked. "_Oh_." A slight grin spread on his lips, although he appeared to be trying to hide it. "I thought you said you were tired?"

She tilted her head, smiling wider. "Oh, it must've been from that knock on the head."

"It must have." The grin on his face was no longer attempting to be concealed. "Maybe you should have a doctor look at that."

"That was dumb joke," Rose remarked, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

He shrugged. "Can't have them all, can you?" He suddenly embraced her, kissing her roughly. She leaned back some at the sudden force of his kiss, feeling the towel around her start to slip down her back.

He broke away for a moment to breathe, going back and kissing the side of her face. Her eyes closed, she shuddered as his lips trailed down her neck, leaving tender kisses along it. His hand sunk down her back, the towel moving with them, piling up on his hands which had stopped at the base of her back. He was climbing back up her neck, kissing her chin and then her lips again, tongue passing through.

Her fingers had hooked around the waistline of his boxers, eager to pull down. As he kissed with more and more passion she leaned close to him, her hands pushing down anyways.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked in a hush voice as the Doctor broke away to kiss her collarbone.

He gave slow kisses to her neck for a few more moments before looking at her. He removed his hands, the towel falling around her feet. "Forgot all your clothes, huh?" he asked.

"Is that a problem?"

"No." He kissed her jawline. "Not one bit," he murmured between kisses.

This time he went further than her neckline, traveling down to her breasts. His hands caressed them, lips on top. Rose tried to stop from trembling at his gentle touch.

He pulled away for a moment to lead her to the bed, laying her down as he climbed on top, going back to his previous spot. Her neck craned back in pleasure as she felt him lightly kissing her nipple, his body almost completely on top of her.

His hands ran down the side of her body, stopping on her lower hips. He went with it, tongue running past her navel, stopping at her waistline. His lips pressing against her soft skin, going all the way to her left hip. Hands wrapped around her thighs, he went continued down to the inside of her left thigh, giving a slow, heavy kiss there. Lifting his head, he went back to kissing her mouth, tongues touching each other. Rose reached up to grab his boxers again, pulling them down. He helped, sitting up for a moment to pull them off and throw them onto the floor. Rose looked at his now exposed body, heart beating wildly and mind racing with smitten thoughts. It was actually happening.

He bent down over her again, slowly kissing her jaw. She felt him enter her, her muscles tight around him. He started slowly, still kissing her jawline, but as he went to her chin he picked up some speed. She closed her eyes tightly, mouth open as she gave slight gasps with every move.

His face was resting next to her. In her ear he heard him breathe, "Rose," before picking up even more speed.

"Ohh," she groaned, her neck bending back a little.

He had lifted his face away, hands pushed firmly into the mattress as his thrusts became deeper and stronger. "Rose," he moaned louder, head leaning back.

Her legs hooked around his thighs, allowing him a better angle. He took it, hips rocking back in forth in a fast, steady tempo. She grabbed at his arms for a moment before reaching around his neck. He leaned down so she could grab him better. "Ohh Doctor," she moaned.

"Rose." It became even faster, the bed creaking loudly beneath them.

"Doctor!" she gasped, back arched, moving with his thrusts.

He was panting now, letting out noises with ecstatic tones. She tightened her legs, pulling him a tad bit closer than he was before.

They were moving at outstanding speeds. Rose couldn't catch her breath, but felt utterly thrilled and exhilarated as she felt the heat and sweat of his skin against hers. "Oh yes!" she cried. "Oh God yes!" Inside she exploded into a cloud of pure ecstasy, mouth open and back almost completely off the mattress. The Doctor followed as her climax came to a close, groaning loudly. "Rose!" he cried, his hair damp and heart pounding.

As he finished, he slowed down to a stop, pausing for a moment before getting off of her. Blood rushed loudly in her ears as the Doctor collapsed next to her, chest heaving. He laid on his back for a few moments before turning on his side, reaching out to push sweaty strands of hair off of her face. "Was that okay?" he asked.

She turned onto her side as well, pushing her neck out to give him a sweet kiss. "Wonderful."

He smiled, running his fingers through her hair. "You're brilliant, Rose Tyler."

"So are you," she murmured.

He sent her a loving look, silent for a few moments. "I suppose I should go clean the clothes and get your towels."

"Stay here," Rose said. "I like having you beside me."

A grin crossed his face, and for a brief moment she thought he saw a flicker of sadness. "I'll always be here, Rose. I'm here for you."

She closed her eyes, scooting closer to him. "I hope."


End file.
